xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team.Time After Time: Part II Background Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, Raimundo mentioned his many relatives, and it's mentioned that he has at least seven or eight siblings back in Brazil. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Personality Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics. He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi when he was gone. Rainmundo also seem to be the one whom corrected Omi the most when he get his slang mix up. Physical Appearance Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Air Manipulation': As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. **'Flight': He displayed the ability to fly using wind.In the Flesh In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength': He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed': He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability': He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks *'Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away.Panda Town He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet. *'Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Star Wind': The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of tornado. He could also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air.Dream Stalker *'Raimundo's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Astro Wind': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Raimundo is able to use Shoku Astro. With this, he was able to launch conentrated waves of powerful wind, in many shapes, and even being capable of riding the winds. Former Powers *'Rock Creatures Summoning:' When he joined Wuya, she gave him a very limited amount of her powers. Because of that, he was able to summon Wuya's Rock Creatures, by simply snapping his fingers, called "Goons" by him. Abilitites *'Master Martial Artist': Raimundo was a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira and Taekwondo. * Expert Tactician: He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy basePandatown or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even capable of putting an T-Rex with enhanced intellect in check with all of his pieces surrounding his king despite being his first time playing chessOil in the Family . Weapons *'Shen Gong Wu': His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Sword of the Storm which he used to use until he got his Wudai Weapon and the Golden Tiger Claws, being one of the characters that used this Wu more than any other.Shen Yi Bu *'Wudai Weapon': Raimundo's Wudai Weapon was the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that beared a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. This weapon was never used as an actual sword. Instead, Blade of the Nebula transformed into a pair of nunchucks, with a tornado spiraling out from the end of it. When combined with the Crest of the Condor it could generate massive or compressed air waves and even tornadoes more powerful than the Sword of the Storm.Treasure of the Blind Swordsman *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu': His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Crest of the Condor. It further enhanced his wind offenses and defenses.Wu Got The Power Weaknesses Raimundo also had many weaknesses. He was constantly careless unless he seemed to feel like the world was depending on him, or if he was determined enough. He also did not like to take orders. Raimundo also had a fear of a jellyfish like monster. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear. Raimundo had also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready.Citadel of Doom Relationships Family Raimundo's mentioned that he has many brothers and sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins. It's unknown how many siblings Raimundo actually has---in one episode, he said he had seven brothers and sisters, but in a later episode, he mentioned having eight brothers and sisters. Whether this is an error is unknown, but it's also possible that Raimundo's parents could've had another kid while he was at the Temple. Friends Omi Omi was another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo and Omi had a rough start, and seem to bicker on and off throughout the series, Raimundo constantly calls Omi out on his height or the size of his head, while Omi constantly looks down on Raimundo as if he's not as good as the rest. Towards the end of the series they seem to show actual affection towards each other and end up with a sort of brotherly relationship. Raimundo's the one who usually corrects Omi whenever he gets slang words or phrases wrong. Clay Bailey Clay is the cowboy monk at the Temple. Raimundo got along with Clay pretty well, at least better than he got along with Omi, but Raimundo's been shown to make fun of Clay a lot. When pulling of a double attack or the Dragon X Kumei Formation he is usually paired with Clay, possibly because they are the tallest. Kimiko Tohomiko Kimiko was the only girl at the Temple. From day one they seemed to get along well and later became very close. Although Raimundo's somewhat egocentric attitude can get on Kimiko's nerves, they still seem to gravitate towards each other, possibly due to their relatively similar background. Raimundo is very protective of her, and has great belief in her as shown in the episode Tangled Web. In the episode Dream Stalker, it's confirmed that Raimundo has a crush on Kimiko, seeing as how he dreams about going on a date with her. Kimiko has kissed Raimundo on the cheek twice and was shown to be very happy for him when he got promoted to Shoku, so it's possible that she may have feelings for Raimundo as well, but this is never confirmed. Battle Record Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} Did You Know...? * Raimundo had a teddy bear named Ninja Fred. He stated that it is a good luck charm. * Not unlike how Clay often wears his hat, Raimundo is almost always seen wearing his golden medallion, even in his Xiaolin robes. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters